Four people, Two couples
by RaKiSTAnG SaDiSTa
Summary: Four people...One scared to be rejected, one pretended, one really do, one get's annoyed...three gives up and gives way, one gives up and made a decision...hehe...not really good in summaries![ShikaIno SakuSasu]
1. Ino's desicion

**Summary: Four people...One scared to be rejected, one pretended, one really do, one get's annoyed...three gives up and gives way, one gives up and made a desicion...hehe...not really good in summaries!ShikaIno; SakuSasu**

**Title: Four people, two couples**

**Chapter: Ino's desicion to make**

**Rated: T(as always)**

**Author: The CRAZY gal...a.k.a iA-yOh**

**Warning:Might cause 'the-author-of-this-fanfic-would-die-for-being-a-cliffhanger'!**

**Disclaimer: enough said!**

* * *

First person:

_hmm...first I'll invite him to walk with me!YAY!That way, Sakura-forehead would be jealous!_

Yamanaka Ino...A proud gal, one that just pretended.Pretended to love somebody, but really don't.

_hm...he's probably at the training grounds_

Much to the gal's happiness, she walked while smiling and headed for Team 7's training ground.But, when she got there she saw somebody more unexpected.

_What the hell is she doing her-..._

before she can continue her thoughts, she saw the gal, the unexpected gal, the gal she once befriend with.And her 'now-enemy' is...

_crying?_

yes, the emerald-eyed gal is crying, her knees are bent and her head buried behind those knees.

"Ino-chan..." she whispered, only the wind blowing the fallen leaves can be heard.But, then after awkward silence, Sakura flashed a fake smile, a smile Ino felt a long time ago.A smile only Sakura can give.

"Sasuke's not here."

"Why are you cr-.." Ino said, but was cut off by Sakura.

"No reason."

Then again, silence occured...but, Ino she smirked as she placed her hands at her hips.

"No reason?Are you sure?" Ino asked in a teasing voice, hoping that this would make Sakura change her mood, and argue with her instead.It's better than seeing her 'now-enemy' friend crying and helpless.

But, instead the pink-haired looked down, with depression representing her eyes.

But, she again flashed a fake smile, "yes.No reason"

This really made Ino depressed.

_What really did happened Sakura-chan...What...Wait a second...What does she mean Ino-CHAN!...Sasuke?Not Sasuke-KUN!...What the hell is happening here?_

"He's...somewhere else.Training's cancelled"

"I know...ours are too..." Ino replied with a smile, a smile that also have guilt, pity and depression in it.

"Of Course...2 weeks from now, the festival will occur"

"Festival?"

"The konoha leaf festival"(iA-yOh: What a lousy name)

"you better go, you don't want to stare at me all day would you?"

Ino smirked at this, seeing Sakura now flashing a fake SMIRK

"In billions of years, Sakura-chan."

"-chan?"

"Never mind"

With that Ino left the pink-haired gal, as Sakura continued to bury her head seeing Ino already walking away.

While the blonde is walking at the same time, thinking.

_She must be really depressed.What did Sasuke-teme do now?...WTF!I'm being just like Naruto!DAMN IT!..._Ino punched her left palm, with her right hand._Even though..._her face changed from detremined to pity _She really seemed hurt this time..._

After she walked and walked for a long time...VERY LONG...

_yes...I've made up my mind!I'm..._

_...Giving up..._

I hope you apreciate this!It's not that much, right?...anyway, this is my first naruto fanfic here at fanfiction with this kind of pairing!Hopefully you liked it!


	2. Sakura's desicion

**Summary: Four people...One scared to be rejected, one pretended, one really do, one get's annoyed...three gives up and gives way, one gives up and made a desicion...hehe...not really good in summaries!ShikaIno; SakuSasu**

**Title: Four people, two couples**

**Chapter: Sakura's desicion**

**Rated: T(as always)**

**Author: The CRAZY gal...a.k.a iA-yOh**

**Warning:Might cause 'the-author-of-this-fanfic-would-die-for-being-a-cliffhanger'!**

**Disclaimer: enough said!**

* * *

Second Person:

_I feel...angst._

Flashback:

_"SASUKE!" Sakura cheered while walking towards Sasuke, "training's cancelled"_

_"hn." Sasuke replied, as he walked away and avoided Sakura's voice._

_"Sasuke-kun, I need to give you something"_

_With that, Sasuke stopped walking and looked back._

_Then, Sakura smiled as she reached out a wrapped box._

_"What's that?"_

_"Just open it"_

_Sasuke got the gift, as he opened it, he saw strawberry-chipped cookies with pink icings._

_"..." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a rumbling sound._

_"S-A-S-U-K-E!_

_SASUKE IS THE BEST THERE'LL BE!_

_NOBODY CAN TOP HIM_

_CLAP CLAP!CLAP-CLAP!_

_NOBODY CAN STOP US_

_CLAP CLAP!CLAP CLAP!_

_WE LOVE SASUKE!_

_GO GO SASUKE!_

_GOOOOOO SASUKE!_

_WHEE!"_

_The Sasuke fansclub cheered as they wear cheerleader clothes and has pompoms tied around their wrists._

_Then, they saw Sasuke holding a box .They got FURIOUS!_

_One of them got the box and threw it._

_And...it was nowhere in sight._

Flashback Ends

Sakura kept on thinking about this.She got at her house and locked herself in her room.

"SAKURA!"

A loud, furious yelling was heard.

"WHY'S THERE CHARCOAL IN THE TRASH BIN!"

"MOM!It's COOKIES!"

"...oh..."

_...I've been practing to bake for 3 weeks...And now...It's all RUINED!_

_Hey!But wait, Sasuke's about to say something!I better look for him._

Sakura hoped for a chance.

Hoped that she can have a space in his heart.

When she walked there, she saw from afar the 'fanclub' still cheering for Sasuke.

_I have to ask him!...I have to.If I don't, one of those bastards would own him, HECK!There's nothing that you'll lose, right?_

_**Yeah Right!**_

_Shut up!Why don't you shut your mouth for once?_

_**tsk tsk tsk...Sakura Sakura Sakura...you must be really old!Can't you remember?I'm your INNERSELF!**_

_...INNER SELF SUCKS!..._

(iA-yOh: I know the feeling...)

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said in a sweet tone.

"What were you about to say a while ago?"

The fanclub stopped cheering, and they turned their attention to Sasuke.

"...I hate cookies..." Sasuke replied after silence, he said it in a cold matter.

And Sakura can feel her heart clashed, ripped apart and her sould devastated!

_**Damn you, Sasuke-teme!GO TO HELL, YOU BASTARD!grrrr...If only I have a body myelf, I'LL KILL YOU!**_

With what Sasuke has said, Sakura managed to smile a FAKE smile.It's obvious it's fake.You can't feel the smile of joy, and cheerfulness in it.But, instead you can feel bitterness, sadness, depression, disappointment...heartbroken.

"...o-oh...g-g-g-g-guess...I-I-I-I...b-b-b-b-b-better g-g-go..." she shutterd, first time in her life she shuttered like that!

When she turned her back, the fanclub stick their tongues out.

And Sakura's eyes watered.The tears began to fall.

_My...Inner self was right..._

_**Told 'ya!**_

_...maybe you're right...I don't have a chance with Sasuke-kun..._

_**Sasuke-TEME!**_

_Stop it!Don't act like Naruto!_

_**What!I'm acting like ramen-boy!NO WAY, MAN!NOOOOOO WAAAAAY!**_

_...Ino...she always don't give up...she really DOES love Sasuke-kun..._

_**So?**_

_So...That means, I've been fighting to her, not knowing that her love is stronger._

_**so?**_

While the tears fall...her hand grasping her chest...her feet taking her to nowhere...

After long walk...after long hours...

She stood there...and stopped walking...

_Yes...I've made up my mind!...From now on, Ino-chan...Sasuke-kun...I'm..._

_Giving up_

* * *

Author's notes: Hello everybody!Sorry because it's all about DRAMA!...It has to be!Besides, it's not ALL drama!At probably, Chapter 5, is the start of HUMOR!YAY!

iya: ...

iA-yOh: Review please!...Thank You.


	3. Shikamaru's desicion

**Summary: Four people...One scared to be rejected, one pretended, one really do, one get's annoyed...three gives up and gives way, one gives up and made a desicion...hehe...not really good in summaries!ShikaIno; SakuSasu**

**Title: Four people, two couples**

**Chapter: Sakura's desicion**

**Rated: T(as always)**

**Author: The CRAZY gal...a.k.a iA-yOh**

**Warning:Might cause 'the-author-of-this-fanfic-would-die-for-being-a-cliffhanger'!**

**Disclaimer: enough said!**

* * *

Third Person...

_Damn it!Damn It!Damn It!Damn it! _Shikamaru cursed, for what had happened earlier.

Flashback:

_"Know where Ino-chan is?" Chouji said, eating his chips._

_"No."_

_"She's looking for Sasuke!...She was pretty determined today!"_

_"What's new?" Shikamaru replied after sighing, but his voice has a trail of jealousy._

_"This is new, Shika!Ino-chan is REALLY determined...Her eyes sure is."_

_"It is?" Shikamaru asked, getting quite annoyed in what's happening_

_"yeah it is...and Shika...she said...she'll do what's right, right this moment!She said, whatever she thinks is right...she'll do it!_

_'DAMN IT!' Shikamaru thought as he clenched his fist_

End of Flashback

While he was walking, he saw Ino.Walking casually, but when she noticed the great shadow ninja, she smiled.And grinned.And her grin, it reminds Shikamaru of something really dangerous!

_She's planning something..._

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, he decided to walk away and ignore Ino's smile.

_Probably need somebody to help her with her 'I'm-gonna-kidnap-Sasuke-KUN's-heart' method._

And so, he left in a puff of smke, leaving the confused Ino.

Let's get to Shikamaru, now he's at a hill, laying at the grass and looking at the sky.

_she probably IS determined!...guess I have no chance at all..._

Hours passed, as Shikamaru kept on staring at the bright blue sky.

Then, he FINALLY sat up straight.

_yes...I have no choice...I have to do it...even if I don't want to...I, Nara Shikamaru...am..._

_Giving up!_

* * *

Author's Notes: Kinda lousy, huh?I KNOW!...but, i'm almost there!CHAPTER FIVE IS GONNA BE HERE, FOR NOT LONG!YAY!Review please!Afterall, school's gonna start tomorrow.And again, I have to wait for LOUSY week to write again!So review...I'll be waiting...If I don't get 3-5 reviews at the end of the week...NO CHAPTER! 


	4. Sasuke's desicion

**Summary: Four people...One scared to be rejected, one pretended, one really do, one get's annoyed...three gives up and gives way, one gives up and made a desicion...hehe...not really good in summaries!ShikaIno; SakuSasu**

**Title: Four people, two couples**

**Chapter: Sasuke's desicion**

**Rated: T(as always)**

**Author: The CRAZY gal...a.k.a iA-yOh**

**Warning:Might cause 'the-author-of-this-fanfic-would-die-for-being-a-cliffhanger'!**

**Disclaimer: enough said!**

* * *

I GOT REVIEWS!

* * *

Fourth Person:

_DAMN IT!Now ow could I handle this now?Stupid fansclub_

Sasuke thought as he walked and walked to nowhere.

_**Why didn't you just told her the truth?**_

_DUH!HELLO?The fansclub is there!_

_**So?**_

_SO- Sakura would be KILLED if I said the truth!_

_**Okay, so you really wanted to tell Thank you and you love the cookies, but you said the opposite because if you did, Sakura would be killed by the crazy fansclub!**_

_Uh-huh._

_**...just to remined you, you're thinking to yourself!...**_

_I look supid, don't I?_

_**good thing you FINALLY admitted!**_

_Shut up!_

Sasuke is REGRETTING everything that happened this morning, EVERY SINGLE THING!Especially, the WHOLE Sakura thing.

...well...not really...he isn't regretting one thing!And that is, he punched every single girl in the fansclub and their now laying at the ground of Team 7's training ground.

Now, he is thinking of the happening again and again.The BITTER memories flooded back.

_Damn Fansclub...Damn Annoying Fansclub!_

_**I believe you meant 'Damn Annoying Sakura'...That's what you always say to othe-**_

_Shut up, you bastard!Don't remind me!_

_**...Why don't you just give up to whoever you think is better!Tomorrow, you're gonna see who'll gives up and let's another get you!**_

_Could you explain it CLEARER?_

_**I mean, Whoever girl let's her enemy get you, that's the one you'll start with!**_

_Start with what?_

_**Start your relationship with!**_

_...fine!...whoever I notice that she's giving up on me wins!_

_**okay!**_

_Fine...from now on..._

_No backing up!_

* * *

HWUUUAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Now, Sasuke would give up!...let me clear this to you, when Ino gives up, she would just take Shikamaru, but Shikamaru would flirt with Sakura and Sakura MUST flirt with Shikamaru, so Ino and Sasuke would be together, but they didn't know that all three of them already gave up!So...it's...GONNA BE A HUMOROUS STORY NEXT CHAPTER!HOO HOO!Can you imagine Shikamaru flirting?How 'bout Sakura flirting with SHIKAMARU!How 'bout Ino planning to get Shikamaru back?How 'bout Sasuke practically going OUT OF HIS MIND because seems like the two are not enemies anymore and they're giving way, how can he choose?MWUUUAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!...I hope you get it.**

* * *

**

TIME TO ANSWER REVIEWS!

**Decemberjewel**: YAY!My story's good!REALLY!Thank you!Continue supporting my story, please!

**Kumii-chan**: YAY!I'VE BEEN ORIGINAL!ORIG!ORIG!THANK YOU FOR MAKING MY DAY GOOD!

**springninja**: Well...here it is!Please keep supporting my story!

**deedee2034**: I know it's not good because everybody's giving up!But...LATER ON IS THE BEST PART!

I answered reviews!Thank you for reviewing my Crappy Story!Hope you'll keep making me happy!


	5. I need somebody's brain!

**Summary: Four people...One scared to be rejected, one pretended, one really do, one get's annoyed...three gives up and gives way, one gives up and made a desicion...hehe...not really good in summaries!ShikaIno; SakuSasu**

**Title: Four people, two couples**

**Chapter: I need somebody's brain!**

**Rated: T(as always)**

**Author: The CRAZY gal...a.k.a iA-yOh**

**Warning:Might cause 'the-author-of-this-fanfic-would-die-for-being-a-cliffhanger'!**

**Disclaimer: enough said!**

_

* * *

Darn that, Shikamaru!He left me, now how could I set my trap easily?DARN IT!Where's he?_

Ino is searching for Shikamaru, but failed.

She searched everywhere...but found nothing...nothing at all!

_Shika-kun...where are you?_

But then when she felt really hopeless she found what she's looking for!

_Shika!_

But...she saw another one.One that she doesn't expect with _her _Shikama-...I mean, Shikamaru.

_Sakura?_

Then her heart was clouded, her soul was devastated, her spirit was tortured!Her beloved Shi-...I mean, Shikamaru is...

flirting?

"Sakura...you're so beautiful, you're so sweet you're so...loveable"

When Ino overheard this conversation...her heartached, her stomach felt like there were butterflies in it, her knees are weakening.She looked down with her wide eyes, her hair covering most of her face.Trying to hide her tearful eyes.When...

"Ino?"

When Ino heard her name, her tears stopped, and she waited for the tears to be unnoticeable.When her eyes were normal.She looked at the two, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes.

"...hello Sakura-chan...Hello Shika-..san" Ino said, she can't control herself, she felt anger.She empahasized the word '-san.'Meanwhile, Shikamaru can't help himself.He even can't hide the shock in his eyes.His eyes represent depression, sadness, downness, regret.

"Is there something wrong, Ino-chan?"

"...No...I'm fine..."

The two wondered...what's with each other?First, Ino-CHAN, not Ino-PIG; Next Sakura-CHAN, not Sakura-FOREHEAD.

Silence occurs, only the wind blowing off the dried leaves can be heard.Then...Ino tried to spring her trap.

"Sakura-_forehead_..." Ino said, trying to get her 'no-longer-enemy' to not suspect a thing.

"Sasuke-sa-...Sasuke-_kun _is waiting for you at the Cherry Blossoms."

"...GREAT!I'll go there now to greet MY Sasuke-kun!"

"NO!HE'S MINE, SAKURA-FOREHEAD!JUST WAIT!"

The two acted.They're VERY good actresses.You see...they are both acting.Ino is pretending to be jealous.Sakura is pretending to be anxious...And as for shikamaru...he's flirting with Sakura...That way...Ino can get Sasuke without a fight.

Sakura left.And the two are left alone.All ALONE.

When Shikamaru's about to leave, Ino did an unexpected thing.

grabbed his wrist?

Shikamaru looked back with confusion.His heart beated faster...and faster...and faster!

"Don't leave yet..."

Ino really meant this time.She wants him to stay.PLUS, she noticed that Shikamaru has feelings for Sakura.(But not really!HE's acting!)

"And why's that?"

"Because...because...I'm jealous!" Ino said this...not thinking, she just said what the first thing that popped out of her head.

And with this...he's...surprised, shocked...but at the same time...happy.

"...What did you say?"

"...I said. I. am. jealous." Ino repeated.

_Does this mean Ino likes me?Like?LIKE?YAY!...oh wait...Damn troublesome mind!...hmm...Maybe she really DOES like you...wait...ohh...I get it!_

"Your jealous because of Sakura and you need my help to get Sasuke back?"

With this, Ino is both frustrated and happy.Why?She's getting frustrated because Shikamaru didn't get it, but the other half, she's happy because Shikamaru didn't get it.She can runaway!

"You know what Ino...I won't help you."

"..oh...it's okay..." Ino managed to smile, which made Shikamaru impressed

_Impressive_

Shikamaru walked away, as he walked the opposite way where Sakura went, Ino was relieved in two ways!One...because, she managed to not let Shikamaru FOIL her plan, and two...because...Shikamaru is not near Sakura anymore.

Meanwhile,

At the Cherry Blossoms, Sakura saw Sasuke leaning at a tree.

_Goodbye...Sasuke-ku-...Sasuke-san._

"Sasuke..."

with the mention of his name he opened an eye, only to see dark ,emerald, innocent ones.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, while closing his eye.

Sasuke could here Sakura sigh.

"Sasuke-...I would like you to..."

"I don't take orders..."

Sakura got pissed off, for the first time in her life she let her innerself took over.She pushed his shoulders, which made him lose balance and really flattened her back at the tree, his eyes widened seeing those dark, and cold eyes.

"NOW LISTEN HERE, YOU BASTARD!I TALK AND YOU LISTEN GOOD, OKAY!"

She shook Sasuke as she talked, "I ORDER AND YOU OBEY!I WANT YOU TO FORGET ABOUT ME!FORGET!FORGET THAT I LIKE YOU, FORGET THAT I'M A FAN OF YOURS, FORGET THAT I EVEN LIKED YOU!I WANT YOU TO TAKE INO!MAKE HER HAPPY!GOT IT!"

Sasuke stood there, seeing Sakura threatening him.His eyes are wide with shock.Then, he stared at those amazing eyes, full of determination, full of power and might.

Then...he watchd as those eyes turned to the innocent and soft ones.She let her hand slid down and came back at her sides.(iA-yOh: What I mean here is, her hands got down so quick that it brushed itself against Sasuke.Don't get any bad ideas!)

"Please, Sasuke, I just want to-...to make Ino happy."

_So she's the one that is giving up...guess I have to start with her!_

_**Sakura?It's Sakura!YAY!GOOD!I KNEW IT!**_

_Shut up, you annoying innerself!_

_**...okay...**_

_I said, SHUT THE HELL UP!_

_**No you didn't!You said, 'Shut up!' not 'Shut the hell up!'**_

_JUST SHUT IT!_

He didn't notice, Sakura already left.

_No to start my plan...Plan A, Section I, The Hooking up, START!_

Ino was looking at a scroll with her plans in it.

She made 16 scrolls about her plans, you know!

_Oh wait...this will not work!With Sakura-chan's intelligence, plus, Sasuke-san's sense...They'll SURELY catch what I'm up to!_

She crumpled the scroll and threw it at a nearby trash can along with the other 15 scrolls she made then she burned it by placing a match.

FOOM!

Ino's plans was burned, Ino's useless plan!

_Damn troubleso-...Shit!I'm being like Shikamaru...Shikamaru..._

The name she just mentioned...it kept on echoing in her head and her heart beated FASTER AND RAPIDLY!

_What am I gonna do?I NEED SHIKAMARU'S PLAN ON THIS!Or better yet, a SMART person!...How 'bout Naruto?EEW!NO WAY!He won't understand me at all!...Neji?Nah, too busy!Tenten...nah!too busy...Hinata?...nah too shy!...Temari?WAIT, am I OUT OF MY MIND?She'll rather kill me!...Same with her sibs...Tsunade-sama!YES!...wait...I can't do that!She'll NEVER help me!She doesn't want to!She thinks I'm a fan of Sasuke-san!...guess I have to-...wait...HIBANA!...uhh..no...she might be busy matchmaking, and also Kyoko...I GOT IT!_

Ino got in a familiar place, a place with no other people in it!Just one.

"MITOSHI!MITOSHI!" Ino banged at the door of an apartment, then she can hear sounds,

CLANG CLANG!

"OWW!"

CLANG CLANG!

TWANGWANGWANG!

FLIP FLIP FLIP!

"OW!DARN!stupid frying pan."

FWOOSH!BRUSH BRSH..

SHOE!SHOVE!SHOVE!

CLANG CLANG CLANG!

"URGH...DAMN IT!"

SHOVE SHOVE SHOVE!

CLANG CLANG CLANG!

TONGK TONGK TONGK!

Then, she heard loud footsteps heading at the door.

BANG!

something(more like somebody) banged itself at the door with quickness.

CLICK

CLICKA

ZHAK!

THZOK ZHOK!

CLICK!

CLICKA!

ZHAK ZHAK!

ZHOK!

CLICK

CLIK

CLIK

CLIKA!

Then the door opened, showing a cute face of a girl.She looked tired.

"Oh-hi, Ino!What got you here?"

"I need to ask you a favor, Mitoshi-chan!"

"...okay...come on in!" Mitoshi opened the door wide and stepped back, signalling Ino to come in.

Ino sweatdropped, she just heard a while ago pans and pots.Now it's shiny and glittering.

She looked back at the wall, to see LOTS of locks!

_So that explains the lock sounds!_

Padlocks, chains and EVERYTHING!Mitoshi noticed Ino staring so she called her attention,

"You might want to-..ah...sit down for a while!"

Ino looked back to Mitoshi as she sat down a pink couch.Which was odd.

Her whole apartment is in shades of black and her things are in pink!

Then, Ino noticed the kitchen, it has PANS, POTS, PLATES, GLASSES, TABLES, CHAIRS AND EVERYTHING SCATTERED!

_ANDthat explains the shoving sounds..._

Ino sweatdropped...When Mitoshi noticed she moved herself to Ino's view and smiled big, and her hand straghtened and held the door.Then...

BANG!

She banged the door hard.You could tell she's furious about herself for being untidy!And a picture from hanged at the wall fell down because of the force Mitoshi applied at the door.She slighty moved her shoulders from shocked but continued to smile big as a vein appeared at her forehead.

Mitoshi looks just the same...almost...She's wearing a pink sleeveless top with full sleeved fishnet over it.She's wearing pink knickers with black THIN stripes, that looks liek a fishnet.And she's wearing black sandals with heels and pink outlines.And her hair is tied in a ponytail.

"Where are you off to?" Ino's really curious.Her looks changed...A BIT.

"oh...I've gotta spar-date with Gaara-san!"

"oh?With thsoe high heels?"

"eh...that's my balance test!"

"oh..."

_Guess she's busy..._

"So...what do you want?"

"...nothing..."

And Ino left.

_sigh...It's all up to me now...I gotta THINK BIG!_

* * *

Then...

"Kiba-kun!Are you sure this is the right way?We're going in circles!"

"No we aren't!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we aren't!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we aren't!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we aren't"

"Yes we are!"

"No we aren-..."

But, before they can continue and got theirselves to another 'We-argue-then-in-a-few-minutes-or-seconds-everything's-back-to-normal', Ino interrupted.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh, Hello Ino-chan!"

"Hello, Yamanaka"

They greeted, then they glared at each other.

**Eyes of Hibana: Kiba, be nice!**

**Eyes of Kiba: And what if I don't?**

**Eyes of Hibana: If you don't I'm gonna kill you!**

**Eyes of Kiba: yeah right!like you can do that!**

**Eyes of Hibana: WHY YOU-...fine!be that way!**

And with those kinds of glares they both looked away from each other.Ino sweatdropped.

_Why are they always like this?_

Ino sighed, as she rubbed her temple, "uhm..you guys busy?"

the two looked at each other, then they faced Ino and answered the same reply, "no"

Ino grinned at this.Now she has a good in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu gal in her front, and she have a skilled matchmaker!In short, she has infront of her, A master in matchmaking and an apprentice!(iA-yOh: In MY story, Hibana and Kiba are matchmakers!Hibana taught him!)

* * *

HWUUAHAHAHAHAHA!Hope you're not bored with this 'oh-God-so-short' chapter!I'll TRY to do _better _next time! 


	6. MATCHAMKERS TO THE RESCUE!

**Summary: Four people...One scared to be rejected, one pretended, one really do, one get's annoyed...three gives up and gives way, one gives up and made a desicion...hehe...not really good in summaries!ShikaIno; SakuSasu**

**Title: Four people, two couples**

**Chapter: it's Matchmaking time!**

**Rated: T(as always)**

**Author: The CRAZY gal...a.k.a iA-yOh**

**Warning:Might cause 'the-author-of-this-fanfic-would-die-for-being-a-cliffhanger'!**

**Disclaimer: enough said!**

.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+

Hibana nodded as Ino explained what's happening.After Ino explained, Hibana looked at Kiba, Kiba replied a gentle nod.

"okay, Ino-chan...we'll help." Hibana replied as she smiled brightly. Ino clasped her hands together, "you will?"

"Yamanaka, just note this would cost you a lo-..."

"KIBA!"

"ehem...what I mean is, this would not be easy."

Hibana nodded as she crossed her arms."Right!Right!"

* * *

At Warehouse of Hibana and Kiba...

"okay, Ino-chan!We'll make the Plan XCXC!If we fail, we'll proceed to Plan HGHG instead!"

Ino was confused, what's she talking about?

Kiba looked at Ino, "eheh...I can see you're confused!"

Ino blinked once...

twice...

thrice...

"okay, we already made many plans for many situations!In short, we already made a plan before there IS even a situation!"

"..oh"

"OKAY!Plan XCXC, Operation 1!" Hibana said as she disappeared with a puff of smoke.

And Kiba followed, but before he go "we'll handle it"

POOF!

And Ino noticed the ground, 'SameGround' was written at it.

* * *

Meanwhile,

FRUSH!

"okay, Kiba-san!Time to matchmake."

"yup!"

There they saw from the bush, the lazy teen.

Kiba looked at Hibana, "I'll do it or you will?"

"I will!" Hibana said while smiling.

Then she got out of the bush.

"then that leaves me with the troops!" Kiba muttered, then he left in a blink!

* * *

"Hey Shika!" Hibana greeted as she walked and waved at him.

"What do you want, Ashita?"

"Nothing," she said as she sat down, "I just wanna hang around...Everybody else are busy."

"Well I'm busy," Shikamaru replied. "You don't seem to be"

"But I am"

"no you aren't!..Hey!What's that?" she asked, pointing at the entrance of the forest.

"What?"

"I thought I saw...Sakura with Sasuke..."

"What!FUCK..where?"

"Why do you care?"

Shikamaru began to sweat, Hibana noticed this as she smirked secretly.

_I see..._she thought.

"Never mind...I'm going now."

"troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

Hibana began walk away while smirking

_Shikamaru...you can't hide anything from a skilled matchmaker._

* * *

Meanwhile,

"okay, I guess you'll go" Kiba said at the phone.

**...(somebody)...**

"great!Call the other troops too, k?"

**...okay, Inuzuka...**

Kiba hanged the phone, "Guess they'll go...I'll inform Hibana!"

And again, he disappeared.

* * *

And...

_okay...I see what Shikamaru's planning...but then I could be wrong...But then I can always go smoothly according to Plan XCXC...Orrr...never mind.I have to be sure about this, one mistake and we have to proceed to the Plan HGHG...I hope Kiba already called the troops..._

Hibana's train of thoughts was interrupted by Kiba appearing in front of her.

"I called them"

Hibana grinned, "good..let's proceed to Operation 2!"

"yup!"

POOF!

Again they left with the same mark, 'SameGround' in japanese.

* * *

"okay...Kiba...you do it this time!"

"yup!"

Kiba got out of the bush and walked towards Sakura.

_

* * *

I guess I have to inform Ino now...And again she left._

* * *

"Konnichiwa, Haruno!"

"Hello, Kiba!"

"Whats up, ketsup?"

"nothing..."

_okay...I'm getting a clear picture of what happened...Haruno must have...yeah!I know now..._Kiba grinned evilly, he can read faces now...like Hibana does!

"uhh..I gotta go now, Haruno!BYYYEEEE!" he said while he disappeared again.

* * *

"okay...everything's still straight!We'll explain evrything when Kiba's already here."_

* * *

yup!Everythings going smoothly!Now...I have to meet Yamanaka and Hibana!Right!Right!Right!_

Kiba began to walk quietly, he walked and walked.He can't disappear and reappear, many people are insight!He needs to disappear in a 'free' zone!But when he passed a dark alley, somebody grabbed him...And Kiba is...missing!

* * *

A/n:MWUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!I'm so evil!CLIFFYYYYY!Wacth out Readers!Pull yourself together and don't kill me!MWUUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!EVIL!

Anyway...Review please!...

Sneek Peek:

1.) Next Chapter you'll find out if the plan's gonna be cancelled or not.

2.) Our lovely characters are going on a picnic?AUGH!What will happen if the four are together and ready to fight for their love one's sake!Trouble brews but Love blooms!

3.) Another Flirting of Shikamaru's works!And...Oh my GAWD!...Uchiha. is. j-e-a-lous!

Just click the go button at the bottom!The one besides the 'Submit Review' and then a box would appear!And you type something NICE!...or not...anything!Just review!

.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+.0+


	7. The Picnic Part I

**Disclaimer:** what does disclaimer mean?

* * *

"Darn it..." Hibana cursed while walking in circles. She walked and walked, mumbling, "that lousy Kiba, never got anything good to do, then he will complain that he-..." then...she stopped walking. _What if-...what if-...what if he's hurt!...nonononononono...Can't forgive myself!CAN'T! _then, Hibana disappeared, "I'll be back for a while, Ino!"

She appeared at a branch of a tree near the 'crowded' zone. She looked down, and jumped.

She began ot run avoiding every people that goes in her way. _Kiba...where are you? _she tried to look everyhwhere...but still no sign.

"Where is he?" she asked to nobody in particular and wiped away at bead of sweat that formed at her forehead.

Then, she remembered something, "...could be..." then she started to run really fast, even if she bumped at the people, she doesn't seem to care and just continue on her way. _Oh No..._

* * *

Meanwhile...

"ugh..." Kiba groaned as he shook his head, then he opened his eyes...and saw...NOTHING?

_WHAT THE-...AM I BLIND!_

He started to squirm, his hands are tied together and his feet are too, and he can see nothing.

"fuck" he mumbled. Then, "So you're awake."

Then he realized that voice. It was from...

"Kankurou..." he mumbled as he growled. "Hello there, Inuzuka. Remember me?"

"FEH!I said your name, didn't I?" Kiba spatted, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I was not here to hurt you again and bang a pan at your head!I'm here because I need help!"

"Tough chance!I'm on a mission today!"

"I figured that out, that's why I'm kidnappin you, idiot!"

Kankurou really is determined for help. He needs help, but...what help?

"What help is it, anyway?"

"I need to get Mitoshi and Gaara MORE close!"

"hwe?"

"Don't act stupid!I know, you know that Mitoshi and Gaara are...are...what was that word...?"

"Moron...but then again that's not a bad idea!" at this, Kankurou grinned, but Kiba continued, with a yell, "BUT I'M BUSY RIGHT NOW!IF I FAILED WITH MY MISSION HIBANA WOULD BE MAD AT ME!"

"Oh...so Hibana is special for you."

The angry Kiba changed, he changed from angry to a furious, blushing-like-a-tomato, and panicking Kiba!

"HWUAGH!W-WHAT AR-..WHAT ARE Y-...WHAT ARE YOU TALKING A-AB-ABOUT!"

Kankurou grinned, "I guess I'm right!"

"Shut up, asshole!"

"So...Are you gonna help me or not?"

"No"

* * *

Then,

BANG!

"Kankurou?" Hibana growled from the door. Kankurou gulped at this, but left in a cloud of smoke!

"Damnit!" Hibana mumbled, "Hey, HIBAANNNAAAAAA!HEELPP MEEEE!" Kiba pouted as moved and struggled at his chair.

Hibana walked towards him, "Kiba, are you okay?" she asked with concern as she undid the ropes.

"Why didn't you just get away!You can do that easily!"

"I kinda got interested at the conversation."

"what conversation?"

"About Mitoshi and Gaara,"

Then, Hibana stopped from undoing the ropes, "oh?"

"yes..."

"Then what?"

"He said that he would like us to matchmake them!"

"...That's not a bad idea...but we still need to go!They're already at the Cherry Blossoms!"

* * *

Then, when they arrived, four people are there. One flirting, another flirting back, another smiling, another jealous.

"Hello!" Hibana greeted that caught everybody's attention.

There sat four people at the grass. Sasuke was fuming up because of jealousy. Ino was smiling at the fake couple, not noticing that it's only fake. Shikamaru is flirtiously flirting(hehe...this is from SaLiMa-HaRuNo-gIrL). Sakura is flirting back!

"This is gonna be a RABID picnic." Hibana whispered to Kiba, and Kiba nodded in reply.

* * *

hwehwehwe...the picnic isn't starting yet...it will start at the next chapter!I'll answer the reviews at the VERY end of the story! 


	8. The Picnic part II

**Disclaimer:** ...(T-T)

* * *

Legend:

normal

_thinking_

_"whispering"_

_**innerself...if there is.**_

**read**

"talking"

(writing)

_

* * *

There sat four people at the grass. Sasuke was fuming up because of jealousy. Ino was smiling at the fake couple, not noticing that it's only fake. Shikamaru is flirtiously flirting(hehe...this is from SaLiMa-HaRuNo-gIrL). Sakura is flirting back!_

_"This is gonna be a RABID picnic." Hibana whispered to Kiba, and Kiba nodded in reply._

_Darn it!Why won't Ino-chan take Sasuke-k-...Sasuke-san!I'm sick and tired of flirting!_

_Troublesome woman. Why won't Ino take Uchiha?I'm sick and tired of flirting!_

_I better stop those two from flirting!I'm sick and tired of 'fakingly' smiling at them!SHIKAMARU'S MINE, SAKURA-FOREHEAD...wait...where did 'MINE' came from!WHAT THE-...DO I LIKE SHIKA-...NO WAY!_

_Grr...Go away, Nara!GO AWAY!DIE!Sakura's mine!You can get Ino for you!But not Sakura!I HATE YOU!_

* * *

"Hello, everybody!" Hibana greeted. But the others didn't give any attention to her.

Sasuke's still glaring at the couple. Ino's still smiling at the fake couple to hide that she's jealous. Sakura and Shikamaru are flirting with each other, deep inside their vomiting.

Hibana's eye twitched. "Hello everybody!" Hibana repeated, and continued, "shut up now." she gritted her teeth.

But still no.

"LOOK!NEJI AND TENTEN ARE MAKING OUT!" Hibana yelled pointing at her left.

The others look at the direction where Hibana pointed. Except Sasuke who's still glaring at Shikamaru. Ready to rip his inners.

"That got your attention...as I was saying..." Hibana cleared her throat, "this is not a simple picnic!This is a contest of two couples!So each of you would choose a partner. And a couple would be in various activities."

Shikamaru and Sakura chose each other against their will. Ino frowned and has no choice and got Sasuke. Sasuke...well...he's still glaring at Shikamaru.

"okay, first activity is called, 'how-well-do-you-know?'...yeah, I know the name's lame, but whatever." Hibana said reading a piece of paper, "the instructions are, you should just answer the questions about your partners. That's all!Now, Kiba-kun would give you a paper and a pen and answer the questions about your partners!"

Kiba gave out all the paper and...

"You may start now. No cheating!"

* * *

At Shikamaru's...

_Darn it!I don't know a thing about this pink-haired. Troublesome...I'll just guess._

**What's her favorite color?**

_umm...so much for being the genius...I guess I'll just skip this._

**What's her favorite hobby?**

_oh fuck...I'll just skip this question. _

**What's her talent?**

_...I have no idea..._

**Lastly, Why did you chose her for a partner?..**

_oh fuck...I can't tell the truth..._

Then, Shikamaru continued to read the question.

**..Be honest!Remember Hibana and Kiba knows how to read your faces!If we see those lame lies printed at your face, we're gonna torture you!SO 'YA BETTA' BE HONEST!...**

Shikamaru gulped at this.

_this is DEFINITELY the the hardest test EVER!_

he took a peek at Ino, who is obviously answering her test.

_sigh...if only I chose her. Then I can answer this EASILY!DAMN IT!_

* * *

Now let's go to...Sakura

**What's his favorite color?**

_oh my...I don't know this. hmm...maybe it's also pink like mine!...FUCK!_

**What's his favorite hobby?**

_Gotta relax gotta relax gotta relax gotta relax gotta relax gotta relax...ARGH!I can't answer this!_

**What's his talent?**

_umm.._

**Lastly, why'd you chose him for a partner?**

_FUCK ME!WHY'D I CHOSE HIM?ARE YOU INSANE?I'M GONNA ANSWER THIS, TRUTHFULLLY?ARE YOU TOTALLY INSANE?_

And as Shikamaru did, she also did.

**...Be honest!Remember Hibana and Kiba knows how to read your faces!If we see those lame lies printed at your faces, we're gonna torture you!SO 'YA BETTA' BE HONEST!...**

and she also gulped at this.

_This is the hardest test I've ever been in my whole, wide life!_

she took a peek at Sasuke...well surprisingly he's not glaring at Shikamaru but instead, he is looking at his paper..but not holding a pen.

_sigh...if only I chose him. Then I can answer this EASILY!DAMN IT!_

* * *

And...that's it for Sakura, let's move to the OTHER male...

_Fuck, did Sakura caught me?Did she got me that I was jealous?Did she?...Shit, this quiz is hard...what's Ino's favorite color...Man, this would be a SHAME if I can't answer this..think, Sasuke, THINK!...Oh Crap, watever I'll just skip this...hobby?...is annoying me a hobby?...well just answer it...yup!that's the answer!Annoying me...right right...talent, talen, talent, talent...let's see...AHA!ANNOYING ME!...now for the next...'because she's the only one that's not occupied!Because, that Shikamaru, the piece of shit and bastard that I wanted to kill, even if I'm avenger fro my clan I'll still have time to kill that Shikamaru!I PROMISE!I SWEAR!_

Well, that's what he thought, but in reality...

**What's her favorite color?**

(I don't know, have a problem with that?)

**What's her favorite hobby?**

(I still don't know. And I'm telling you, I'm starting to be pissed off by these questions)

**What's her talent?**

(Again, I don't know. But I'll count until ten..If this wouldn't stop I'll write what's in my head now!)

**Lastly, why'd you chose her for a partner?**

(10!okay, i'm gonna write what's in my head...because she's the only one that's not occupied!Because, that Shikamaru, the piece of shit and bastard that I wanted to kill, even if I'm avenger fro my clan I'll still have time to kill that Shikamaru!I PROMISE!I SWEAR!)

Sasuke let go of his pen...which broke after he wrote his answer.

* * *

And...let's go to the last contestant...Ino...

**What's his favorite color?**

_...skip!..._

**What's his favorite hobby?**

_...skip!..._

**What's his talent?**

_...skip!..._

**Last, why'd you chose her for a partner?**

_leaving a paper blank is not a bad idea!okay, I'm done!_

* * *

Meanwhile...

_"Looks like they're having a hard time doing this.." _Hibana whispered to Kiba, Kiba nodded in reply.

Then, Kiba yelled in a megaphone, "HEY, YOU BRATS!TIME'S DONE!GET OUT OF YOUR CHAIRS **NOW**!"

And Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura...are...well...tensed, that they haven't answered any question yet. Well, Sasuke wasn't, infact he's still glaring at Shikamaru.

Hibana looked at the tests and then raised a brow.

_I knew it..._

"okay, the activity ends now!And now let's go at the main business!...okay, we can now picnic."

"You mean no more activities?" Sakura asked.

"yup."

"I thought this was an activity picnic?Only one?" Shikamarua and Ino BOTH asked at the same time. Sasuke smirked at this.

"Oh Come On!Based on the first activity!It's obvious that you can't do the other activities!DUH!"

They all flushed.

hwe hwe hwe...this is the time where I end...and next chapter's the picnic!I meant the real one!


	9. CURSE YOU, SNAKEY SCUM!

**Disclaimer:** YEAH I KNOW!STOP RUBBING IT IN, WILL 'YA!

* * *

okay!so this is the REAL picnic...well, to tell you the truth, Hibana and Kiba don't have any OTHER activities..they just want to make SURE (even if it's obvious) that they are not lying to themselves.

so, anyway!okay now let the torture-...I mean the picnic begin!

* * *

"Cake?" Kiba asked to everybody like a kid, but no one really cares what to eat..well...almost...

"I WANT I WANT I WANT!" Hibana raised her hand. Kiba was about to say somnething and complain but Hibana already snatched it from his hands, "no fair!"

"Hey, you asked."

Kiba replied with a grunt, "yeah yeah" then he got out another slice and stucked it in his mouth, "nya nya!"

"aww!"

When ALMOST all the food from six baskets are ALMOST gone already, Ino snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the two, _...another fight?..._

But then, "OKAY I'M SORRY ALREADY!" Hibana apologized,

"THEN GOOD!" Kiba replied, and it's okay again..normal normal normal..

_AND...another fight solved by a simple sorry...If only ALL of the other people in the world, including us four in here, are just like Hibana and Kiba, then the world would be perfect for me...but the question is...how can that even happen._

then she noticed the baskets..._okay, they really have BIG appetite!_

"HEY!You almost finished all the food!" Sakura yelled pointing an accusing finger at the two,

"HEY!But it was all YOUR fault because all of you didn't even paid attention to what we are offering to you!" Kiba protested.

"What?...did you offered us?" Sakura asked, clueless!

"Oh brother!" Hibana said, rubbing her forehead, "yes we did."

"yeah!And you didn't care!" Kiba cried out.

And our lazy ninja replied, "hate to say, but there's only two slices of cake left."

And all the time, the four's stomachs growled.

"oops." Sakura whispered, Shikamaru made a grimace as he grasped his stomach, Sasuke let his head down, perfectly HUMILIATED, and Ino rubbed the back of her head, "whoops."

_time to set this play out, guys! _Hibana thought, "and that two would be mine!" she said, grinning secretly inside her mind.

"NO THAT WOULD BE MINE!" Kiba announced, reading Hibana's mind. And the two dashed towards the basket.

"HEY!" the four protested as they followed. Just when they almost got there, Hibana and Kiba pretended to trip so the others would passed them. The four continued to run towards the basket. And the two guys got the two pieces of cake.

The two girls' stomachs growled once again, Sakura sat at the grass breathing in and out heavilly, Ino leaned at a tree beside her catching up with her breath.

And UNEXPECTEDLY, the Uchiha unlikely extended his hand and handed the piece of cake in his hand to Sakura. Sakura stared at the cake before her, then stared at the Uchiha's face(**iA-yOh**: ...i'm speechless, know that?)

Shikamaru's face went pale, _damn you, Sasuke!Now what will Ino do about this?_

_Oh good!Sasuke-san FINALLY showed OPENNESS towards Sakura-chan!I hope Sakura-chan would be happy about this. _Ino thought smiling.

_Damn it!Sasuke-ku..-san needs to be with Ino-chan!WHAT'S UP WITH HIM! _Sakura thought and continued to stare at his hand.

Hibana crossed her fingers secretly, for now. It's Sakura's choice, would she accept it and broke her promise that she'll make Ino happy with Sasuke? Or will she still keep pretending and lying to herself.

And then, just when Sakura made up her mind and stop lying to herself...just when our villain came in the picture!

Hibana slowly lifted from the ground, she closed her eyes shut, _not now...Why now?...Orochimaru gotta pay for this!_

She's beginning to wince in pain, and looks like somebody is lifting her and choking her neck. "K-k-Kiba!.." she called out, "RUN!" she yelled. (**iA-yOh:** Of course Kiba didn't follow!)

Hibana got out a kunai. And strucked it at her hand. Blood spatted out, the blood spatted at something!Like a barrier. Like somebody's therebut can't be seen.Just when the blood's beginning to spill down, a yellowish eye showed up.

_Damn you, Orochimaru!Why now?_ Hibanascreamed inside her head,

"Damn it!" Kiba muttered and got out two kunais, and threw it towards Hibana!...

Don't get the wrong idea!The kunais strucked something, and a figure slowly appeared.OROCHIMARU!

"Hibana...doing matchmaking again?" Orochimaru hissed.

"Go AWAY!" she ordered and kicked him hard!She flew backwards as she let go from Orochimaru's grasped. She concentrated chakra at her feet as she stand at the tree. What I mean is, she's standing, as in sticking at the same time at the tree!

"you're so gonna pay for ruining my IMPORTANT mission!" she cursed, as BLACK chakra surrounded her.

_damn it!Why can't Hibana just hide that chakra? _Kiba thought, starting to sweat.

Hibana placed her two hands together, then "HA!" she grunted, black chakra begins to make a ball of black chakra, just when its size is just like a normal ball of the technique Chidori or a Rasengan...She placed it at her right hand. Her eyes are getting sharper by the minute. "HAA!" she yelled and run towards Orochimaru, but somebody stopped her, "HIBANA!" Kiba shouted. She stopped from her tracks ad she returned to normal _what am I doing? _she cursed herself.

Yes, this time. Hibana's secret of...the real her was reveiled. Hibana's real surname is 'Kuro'...and she has three types of chakra, the normal one..the dark green one that she uses mostly without fighting, and the black one, the chakra that she got since she's a 'Kuro'...and she's cursed to be strong because of a forbidden scroll...and do you know what?...Hibana's family got the same power...in short, Hibana's family, and herself...is just a material to test the forbidden scrolls!

"A very-...strong and powerful chakra." Sakura mumbled in disbelief. Nobody knows about this black chakra except Kiba(iA-yOh: well in this story!But at my story, 'This is where it all started' only, Kiba, Kuro-maiden, Tara, Mitoshi, Gaara, Shukaku, and Kyoko would know about it!)

Orochimaru disappeared with a gust of wind, "we'll fight another time, Ashita!"

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked. Hibana paused for a while, who would've known that her real name is Fuyu Kuro. "You don't need to know!"

"I'm sorry, but Kiba and I need to go!" Hibana(More likely, Fuyu) said, but before she left the picnic place she stopped from her tracks, "but what my advice is..."

"...don't lie to yourselves, because lying would just make things more complicated. And it's getting harder to solve your problems if you continue that."

Everybody knows what she's talking about, but pretended not to, "what do you mean?"

"lying won't do you good!" she smiled and disappeared together with Kiba.

* * *

HOHOHOHOHO!now...you might all be wondering why it took me so long to update!why? because I can't open the site for the past few (few! many would be more appropriate!) days. So.. uhh.. sorry! 


	10. A New Mission for the Matchmakers!

**Disclaimer:** If I say no would you buy me an ice cream!... okay then... no, I don't own Naruto! Ice Cream? hehe... kidding!

* * *

So I got enough reviews... it's not really ten but it's okay, it will do... 

**iA-yOh: **Just wanna inform you that this chapter wouldn't be too focused at the four main characters... for all of you "Gaara and Mitoshi" fans out there... this is just a little "chapter" that I dedicate for a little fun... just a little.. umm.. bonus?... whatever...

Enjoy!

* * *

After the Orochimaru and the picnic incident... The Next Day after that... 

"You really got it yesterday, Hibana! Hibana, you know darn well that, that chakra could kill you if you use too much of it!" Kiba stated as a matter of fact, he scolded.

Hibana sighed due to the impression of Kiba, "I'm sorry, Mr. Inuzuka! You don't need to scold me."

"I'm not scolding you!" Kiba said. "Then what are you doing?" Hibana asked while grinning and at the same time, sipping at her can of soda. (**iA-yOh: **Did I tell you that they're at a some kind of a cafe?... and... is "Soda" already at Konoha... or are they too old-fashioned and traditional?... Oh what the heck! I just want it to be Soda because Cup of tea is too regularly used.)

"Well.. well... well... we're having a discussion!" Kiba said while holding a finger up. "Riiight!" Hibana exaggerated while rolling her eyes.

"Oh Come on, Kiba! We DO make a successful plan!" Hibana said and started to play with an apple by catching it. So she throw it above, then catch it. Throw. Catch. Throw. Catch. Throw. Catch. Throw. Catch. Throw. Catch... and so on and so forth.

"Allow me to rejuvenate your memory... IT'S NOT A **SUCCESSFUL **PLAN!... We failed, Hibana!" Kiba explained and sighed while resting his head at his hand.

"Oh no.. it's a succesful plan," Hibana rehearsed.

"No it wasn't!"

"Was too!"

"Wasn't!"

"Was too"

"was not was not was not!"

"was too was too was too!"

"Then would you mind telling me why?" Kiba said giving up to Hibana.

"Well because we made them realize that they're just lying to themselves, and that won't cause any good effect.." Hibana narrated.

Kiba gave a bored look to Hibana, "uh-huh?"

Hibana sweatdropped, "you're not really paying attention, are you?"

Kiba shook his head, "I'm bored."

"What could we do now?" Hibana asked while scratching the back of her head.

"Hey! You said something about Kankurou needing a little help about Mitoshi and Gaara!" Hibana said while grinning madly.

"oh right... what plan would we use.. a new one.. or do you want Plan C2RS? or Plan G790? or Plan JKO98?"

"Plan G790!" Hibana said while rubbing her hands... this is not a good sign...

* * *

"Psst!" Kiba whispered while poking somebody with ten feet pole stick 

zzzzzzz...

"Pssst! Wake up! Arouse from your stupid bed, you idiot!"

zzzzzzzzz...

"Oi! Wake up!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

"OI! WAKE UP!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

"hhhhheeeeeeeellllooooooowwww?"

zzzzzzzzzzzzz...

"WAKE UP!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzz...

"FIRE! RAPE! EARTHQUAKE! CHILD ABUSE! BURGLAR! SNATCHER! STALKER! ROBBER!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

"Oh Darn... guess I'll have to do it the hard way..."

at this point Kankurou bolted his one eye open, and saw Kiba trying to stop Hibana...

"NO, HIBANA! DON'T!"

"RAARRGH!"

SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSH!

And Kankurou's view goes blank and he can't breathe becauseHibana used a Baku Suishouha. Weird. I, the author, didn't even know that she can do Kisame's technique.. oh well..

"wha! wha? wha?" Kankurou uttered and looked around.. there he saw a bored face, and a bored face with an annoying look. 

"Oh good you're awake.." Hibana said withthe annoyed look.

"What in Shukaku's name are you doing here?" Kankurou said while rubbing his eyes.

Hibana started to mutter vigorously about Kankurou being stupid because he's difficult to wake up.

Gosh, she's really impatient back there... well anyways..

"You said something about Mitoshi and Gaara. You said something about getting the two close. You said something about a plan. You said something about them. Now tell me Smartypants, what made you think about that plan? what made you think of it when you're just a stupid guy with no brain at all? what do you want us to do? do you have a plan yourself? do you really need us to do this?" Hibana narrated continously.

"Hey chill!" Kankurou said, halting Hibana while raising a hand, "I just thought that maybe Gaara could be loosened a bit.."

"... you're kidding, right?..." Kiba said.

"No, I'm not.." Kankurou shook his head.

"No really, you're kidding, right?" Kiba insisted.

"No. I. am. not!" Kankurou answered getting rather annoyed than thrilled.

"No real-" before Kiba could continue, Hibana cutted him off, "stop annoying Kankurou, Kiba."

"eheh.." Kiba laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head.

Hibana sighed, "so you want us to hook them up to get them together for a while." she asked, reassuring if her guess is right.

Kankurou nodded his head. "Well.. okay.." Hibana replied, "Do you know where they are?"

"OF COURSE I DO! DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID!" Kankurou answered with a yell... and an irritated face.

"apparently I do." Hibana responded. Kiba got on the floor laughing his head out. Kankurou froze and a vein appeared on his forehead. And Hibana's there standing with an accusing finger pointing at her.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT A PERFECT PERFECTIONIST!" Kankurou yelled with Kiba's laughter at the background.

"A perfect perfectionist? it doesn't make any sense? what does it have to do with anything at the first place?" Hibana said, really irritating Kankurou.

Kankurou growled and steam came out of his ears, Kiba pointed at Kankurou and began to laugh even more harder!

"sigh.." Hibana sighed, "this plan would not be easy.."

* * *

HAHA! sorry if this chapter is short... HAH! This is just a bonus... anyway..


	11. An Important Message

**A.u.t.h.o.r.s..N.o.t.e.s...**

Hi! I'm sorry, but I'm going to delete this story, but... HEY! LISTEN TO ME FIRST, DON'T YOU ROLL YOUR EYES ON ME... (clears throat) all right, so what I'm gonna do is **_make _**(emphasize that 'make')another "Four People, New Couples." (**Random Guy: **It's "Four People, Two Couples, Doofus!) Okay fine, "Four People, Two Couples." Jeez. So anyway, I'm gonna delete this story, and post a revised version in my _other _account! It would be called... "**Matchmakers To The Rescue!**" By: **_Fuyu Kuro0128_**


End file.
